The present invention relates to a heat-radiator for CPU of a computer, and more particularly to a heat-radiator which employs a collection funnel and an air blower to radiate heat generated by the CPU outside the computer housing.
A CPU of a current computer works as an analytic center and a main heat generating source thereof. The faster the CPU operates, the higher the temperature created thereby is. The high temperature will not only affect the operation speed and life of the CPU, but also affect the functions of other parts of the computer. Therefore, a heat-radiator is necessary for lowering the temperature of the CPU.
A conventional heat-radiator for the CPU includes a radiator plate disposed on the CPU and a rotary fan installed on the radiator plate, whereby the air in the interior of the computer housing is blown and circulated to dissipate the heat. However, the hot air is blown and circulated inside the close computer housing. This creates a heating effect, gradually increasing the temperature in the housing. Therefore, the heat radiation effect provided by such conventional heat-radiator is quite limited and insufficient.
Therefore, an improved heat-radiator for CPU of a computer is needed to eliminate the above shortcoming.